Amy Rose's Burping Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Not everyone is perfect. Even a girly girl like Amy can manage to contain a lot of belches inside her!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Burping Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It would help if I actually wrote this earlier and didn't jerk off to Space Ghost Coast to Coast, but hey, not everyone or everything is perfect. Enjoy the fanfic, folks!

* * *

Seaside Hill. Where everything in the Sonic universe coincidentally occurs. And we see Amy Rose and... uhh... Tails and Knuckles. Because that's totally original.

"Man, it must be a great day for a picnic!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at the wooden picnic table they set up.

Tails had his arms apart from each other, shrugging. "I hope one of you guys made lotsa spaghetti!"

Amy and Knuckles looked at each other, then back at Tails. Tails laughed nervously, then sighed as he looked down, dropping his arms.

Knuckles stretched his arms. "I wonder when Sonic's gonna get here. He said he would meet us as soon as it turned to noon."

Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Oh, don't you worry about Sonic. He'll get here when he needs to." Her stomach grumbled, prompting her to look down. Her eyes widened as she burped loudly.

Knuckles dropped his jaw in disbelief as Tails raised his hands together, in suspense. Amy had her mouth wide open, witnessing what just happened.

"Oh no, not again!" Amy thought to herself as her right eye twitched, "I was just free of the burping nonsense earlier!"


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles laughed as he pointed at Amy. "Man, you just let that one out! That's some funny stuff right there!"

Amy held her hands together as she blushed. "I didn't mean to belch! It just came out of me!"

Tails giggled as he placed his hands behind his back. "I know what's gonna come out of me..." He frowned as he received weird glances from Amy and Knuckles. "I didn't... mean it like that."

Amy frowned as she sat down. "Well, I guess it was a random gas bubble inside me..." As Amy took in a gasp of air, Amy burped loudly again. Knuckles and Tails both laughed as they slapped their knees.

"I don't know what is funnier, this or the time when you farted in the library," Knuckles stated as he rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes.

Amy's lips trembled as she had a mixture of embarrassment and anger in her. "Shut up! I didn't mean to burp, honestly!" She rubbed her grumbling stomach. "I don't know what's up with my tummy today..." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I wish that Sonic gets here already."

Amy burped loudly again, right as Sonic zipped up to the scene. Sonic noticed this, and he literally rolled on the smooth grass laughing, unable to control himself. Amy whimpered as tears appeared in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose continued to sniffle as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were laughing their heads off. Amy attempted to cry, but she burped loudly instead. Shadow turned up, coming from the eastern direction while riding on his bike, wondering what the commotion is.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadow asked as he got off of his bike, parking it near a palm tree.

Sonic tried catching his breath as he wrapped his left arm around Shadow. "Shadow... Amy has a case of the burps... she's a burp-a-holic!"

Shadow eyed Amy oddly. "Wait... Amy has a burping problem?"

Amy tried explaining to Shadow as she held her hands together, but her burps kept interrupting her sentence. "Well, I was -BURP- having a picnic with Knuckles and -BURP- Tails, but my -BURP- stomach grumbled, and now I'm-BURP-burping all over the place!" She let out a deep pitch belch to finish off her sentence, causing her to blush as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Tails literally felt like he was about to wet himself from laughing too much. "Oh man... Amy, you're funny but cute when you burp like that!"

Knuckles started to calm down as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know about cute, but it definitely is funny."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Maybe you had one too many sodas, Amy."

Amy dropped her arms. "But I didn't even eat anything yet!" She groaned as she closed her eyes. "I don't know what's worse... burping constantly or farting constantly..."

Sonic chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, at least you're not stinking up the place," He complimented, trying to make Amy feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sniffled as she folded her arms together. "Man, this is just too embarrassing... I don't think I can handle all this pressure..."

Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting her to gasp as she looked at her stomach. After fifteen seconds of silence, Amy burped loudly, so loud it caused powerful winds, causing Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles all to be blown away. Amy gasped as she let out a cute little belch, covering her mouth with both of her hands as the male humanoid mammals crashed into the salty water, being chomped on by the local mechanical Chompers.

"Oh my God! I didn't mean to-" Amy attempted to apologize, but she burped loudly again, prompting her eyes to widen as she groaned, overcome with embarrassment. "No.. no! I gotta stop burping!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head nervously as he approached Amy. "Hey Ames, are you all right?" He asked.

Amy turned to Silver, putting both of her hands on his shoulders. "Silver, you gotta help me! I'm becoming a burping freak of nature!" She burped loudly in Silver's faces, causing his quills to drop down.

Silver's right eye twitched as he waved his right hand in between his face and Amy's face. "Jeeze, Amy, you should keep the burps to a distance! They stink!"

Amy's lips trembled as she started crying, covering her face with both of her hands as she sobbed loudly. "Waaah! This is -BURP- too much! Now my -BELCH- burps stink! Waaaaah!"

Silver felt awkward as he lowered his head in shame. "Maybe I should go..." He insisted, turning around to see the others trying to fight off the Chompers, his eyes widening with fear as he gulped. "Oh... uh, on second fought, I'm gonna pass on sea food..."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was crying loudly as she continued to burped loudly, with Silver chickening out from helping out the others. Cream skipped up to Amy, her hands behind her back as she was curious.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong?" Cream asked as she blinked several times.

Amy sniffled, lowering her hands as she looked at Cream. "Oh Cream... I'm a mess. Everything was going swell, until I started burping." She burped loudly again for twelve seconds, crying loudly as she placed her hands on her eyes. "And I can't stop! Wah!"

Cream gasped as she held her hands together. "Oh my... that sounds like trouble." She glanced over, gasping to see the guys getting attacked by the Chompers. "Oh my goodness! Are they gonna be okay?"

Silver patted Cream on the right shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine... somehow..." He sighed as he shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Three minutes later, Amy topped crying as her burping seemed to have calmed down, much to her relief. Silver and Cream both comforted her, with Sonic having triumphed over the Chompers, the other three humanoid male mammals still working their way through. Sonic ran up to Amy, to check on her.

"So, I take it that you're done burping." Sonic asked as he placed his right hand on his hip, moving his left hand around.

"Yeah. I feel better now." She murmured as she rubbed her still growling stomach with her right hand. "I don't know what was in me. I think it was maybe carried over from all that soda I drank last night..."

Silver patted Amy on the right shoulder. "I know that feel, Amy. Soda got the worst of me. Burps, and warts beyond the eye can see." He lowered his head in shame.

"Ewwwww..." Amy and Cream said in unison as they both shuddered with disgust.

Sonic laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, eying Silver. "Wait, you had warts on your face from drinking soda?"

Silver angrily flailed his arms about., angrily shouting back in response, "I was younger, okay? Besides, Vector put me up to it in a dare, so don't go blaming me for thinking so reckless!"

Amy was about to say something, but she burped loudly again, causing her to gasp as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Her eyes were fully widened, another loud belch escaping her mouth. Cream and Silver both gasped as they slapped their hands on their faces, while Sonic was too busy laughing his head off to control himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy Rose was at the Ocean Palace with Silver and Cream, hoping that there was a way to scare her off of burping so much. The trio of humanoid mammals went into the inside of the temple, where several Egg Pawn awaited them.

"Maybe a few badnik beatings will help your stomach stop producing so many burp bubbles," Silver commented, wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

Amy sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach, burping in between her sentences. "I'm not -BURP- sure this will -BURP- work, Silver. What if -BURP- this is in -BURP- vain?"

Cream placed her hands behind her back. "Don't worry, Amy! We're behind you, one hundred percent!"

Suddenly, an Egg Hammer enemy dropped right in front of the trio, shocking them as he smashed his hammer on the ground, shaking the entire temple. The vibrations caused Amy's stomach to gurgle, causing Amy to let out a burp that sent her, Silver, and Cream out of the temple and into the ocean, making a big splash below.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver and Cream poked their heads out of the water, with Amy popping her head her head out afterwards. Amy spat out some water, then letting out another loud belch. Cream giggled as Silver rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, Amy, can't you hold those belches in?" Silver taunted.

Amy frowned as she blushed, holding her hands together underneath the waves. "It's not easy being gassy, Silver. You try holding in all this gas, it's not easy." She burped loudly again, causing the Egg Pawns looking at her and the others to laugh their heads off. Amy started crying again as her cries were interrupted with her belching.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Didn't expect to see this back, eh? To be honest, me neither.

* * *

Amy Rose was still in Seaside Hill, although she was higher up, on top of the orange checkerboard mountains that populated the popular tropical area. Amy was crying her eyes out, her eyes closed as the tears fell down swiftly, letting out loud burps in between her bawling. Silver walked up to the mountain, trying to get Amy to calm herself down.

"Look, I didn't mean to sound so rude back there," Silver commented as he sat down next to Amy, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just that, well, you're very gassy for such a young, independent girl."

Amy was crying less and she sniffled, opening her eyes half of the way as she was still depressed. "Well, it's not like-" She burped loudly, blowing Silver's silver quills back, "I genuinely enjoy this all the time! It really depends on the time and the place?"

Silver placed his hands on his hips. "Are you referring to the fanfics that have you gassy, in particular?" He curiously asked.

Amy was about to answer, but she burped loudly instead. She started crying loudly again as she dropped her arms from her face, with Silver shaking his head in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy Rose and Silver decided to leave Seaside Hill and head towards Station Square, to see if they could meet up with any particular doctor to help Amy's gastronomical problem. Amy continued burping loudly, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed madly, feeling completely embarrassed as random strangers all took odd glances at her. Silver grabbed Amy by the right arm and dashed towards the center as quick as he could, heading northward.

"Don't worry about strangers looking at you, Amy," Silver attempted to calm her down as he panted, "Strangers look at me and make crack jokes all the time, yet I don't let it get to me!"

Amy bursted into tears as she cried loudly, closing her eyes as she pulled her right arm away from Silver. "That's easy for you to say!" She burped loudly as she resumed crying, opening her tear filled eyes as she shook her arms furiously. "You're not a young girl who has pertaining problems with her image like me! You don't know what it's like to be making an embarrassment of yourself!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his left hand. "Actually, I kinda do-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Amy screamed in Silver's face, followed by burping loudly in his face, blowing the silver quills on his hair back. Amy then realized that everyone was looking right at her. She cried loudly as she burped in between, pushing Silver aside as she headed back towards the southern direction, retreating to Seaside Hill.

"Amy, wait!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head. "Not again...!" He got back up and ran right after her, much to the strangers' confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy Rose was back in Seaside Hill, crying and burping at the same time. Silver panted, feeling exhausted as he fell on his butt, trying to take a breather. Amy bumped into a tropical palm tree, being knocked backwards as she landed on her butt.

"Oh, it's so unfair!" Amy cried as she rubbed her eyes with her hands, burping in between her words, "I don't deserve to be belching like this! This is embarrassing!"

Several blue colored Flickies flew by, noticing Amy burping loudly. They looked at each other and then back at Amy, laughing as her as they harassed her. Amy stood up, getting annoyed by the birds' taunting, burping in their direction, blowing them away.

Amy blinked for a few seconds, smiling as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, having a lot of gas inside my tummy isn't so bad after all!" She burped loudly, blushing in embarrassment as she looked around.


End file.
